User blog:JACKIEMON1/92: When the Stars Go Out- Chapter 7
Chapter 7: Object Traits Weather: Isolated Thunder and Lightning Evening/Night 1 Time: 6:45 P.M ??/92 Stars Brighten Up The Night Sky During when Grandfather Clock woke up from an unconscious state to the present, they've expressed their true feelings towards one another. For Grandfather Clock, he actually started to really love her by early high-school. That is why he wanted to meet her. The true reason as well for Red Tsubaki. So, at this point, their way of speaking had changed drastically from a more mature way of speaking, to something that a cute anime character would say, especially a girl's voice. During this point though, is when Grandfather Clock realized something. Something that he'd remembered.....after he got knocked out unconscious. Flashback A dream? No, or it could be just one. But for Grandfather Clock, he was certain that this was a real event happening before his very own eyes. He was sitting in a chair, and, with the computer directly in front of him, he watched a video on ObjectTube, one of the most popular websites on GoogolObjectPlex. He's watching some kind of competition---no, rather, between the 1st and 2nd seasons of it. That was all in 1, long video, and he was excited to watch it. That's because, this was actually uploaded after the 2nd season began, which began when it seemingly time-skipped a whole lot of stuff that happened in between. The video description said 'Enjoy watching this never-before-seen episode between the seasons!! Every last question presented in the 1st and 2nd seasons will be answered here! Now--please, before you watch this video; present your theories in the comments below about everything that had happened!!!' "........W---whhhaaaattt???" During the video, a shocking twist happens. A girl is running for her life from a boy whom she called 'her friend'. She is running away from him. Run, run, and run!!!! All she does is run and she never looks back. With tears in her eyes, she starts to run faster. But then, she seemingly looks into Grandfather Clock's eyes; her face twisted into a traumatized, surprised, and shocked face. He thought that this was just the creators fooling him into thinking that she notices 'what is beyond the screen'. But, this wasn't that. He didn't push the 3-D Button either, which--even then, wouldn't make a difference. She then.......puts her right hand.....out of the screen. "Let me help you!!! I'm not in trouble! But you are!!!! Here, reach out my hand that is outstretched, and I'll save you all from the dangers you face!" Grandfather Clock, from fear, falls out of the chair, and in shock, looks at the girl intently. "Is this.....some kind of joke!? No, that's the wrong word!! WHAT KIND OF TECHNOLOGY HAS THIS ON--WELL THIS!!!!???" He knows that there are multiple websites where you can speak with an AI, even speaking in normal conversations. But this was beyond the norm. Something that can reach 'beyond the screen' and seemingly talk to him was.....out of this world!!!! "I'm not an AI! I'M A REAL PERSON!!!! I'm not the girl that is actually in the screen. That is a different 'me'. I am a person that is trapped in this world, but you are in a much greater danger than I am!! Now hurry!!! There isn't much time!" ".......No. Th--this is all a dream, right? Haha.....haha......oh, boy." There can be dangerous consequences to either choice he chooses right now. If he doesn't grab her hand, then that could mean certain death for him in the 'outside'. Yet, if he does grab her hand, then what is she going to do to him!? "THIS ISN'T A DREAM!!!!!!!!" "Ugghhh........................................n----I WILL NOT GRAB YOUR HAND!!!!" He's decided. He's going to pick no!! And, just as soon as the dream begins, it ends. End of Flashback Back to Present However, this thought passed by quickly, and soon, they start doing the same thing that they've done for the last hour or so. Their speeches becoming more and more like an anime cute child stereotype would say. They both continue to hug each other. "Oh!!! Tshubaki-shwaannJACKIEMON1 (talk)!!! H---haaooo!!!" Grandfather Clock blushed so hard, that it looks like steam is coming out of his head. His heart beating rapidly due to the euphoria excitement he was in. "Clock-kun!! You shtwill lwiking witt!!!??~~" Even Red Tsubaki began to blush hard as well. "Mmmm.....YeshhhuuJACKIEMON1 (talk)!!!" Grandfather Clock's eyes fluttered wildly as he said that. "Mnnnhhh!!!! I'll wub you hwead ewven moooreee!!!!" ".....Haaaooooo!!!! Pwease dwo shooo!!!" Then, Red Tsubaki, looking like she was waking up, rubbed Grandfather Clock's head again back and forth. The number of times she did this far surpassed what you can count on your fingers. Grandfather Clock was once again stunned to discover that Red Tsubaki was doing this yet again. Feeling a wave of disbelief, Grandfather Clock just went on for the ride again. "Kyyyaaaa!!!!" It seems like Red Tsubaki has hit all of Grandfather Clock's sensitive spots. For some reason, it actually seemed like a ton of steam has gone out of his head, even though there wasn't an actual hole. .....There's a good reason why they're acting like this though, even in a dangerous situation such as this. They haven't met in such a long time, and the fact that they love each other makes this type of combination and this was one of those situations. Then, finally getting out of their love, Grandfather Clock pulled away from Red Tsubaki, exhausted. "Hmm.....is it a good idea to go early into that dining room? Because, we maybe the first ones there, and we could find a key in there." ".......Yeah we should--but, we don't have anything that we can use as a weapon." "......We can use our fists!" "Yeah.....but still, would that be enough to stop arrows?" "....Oh.....yeah. Still though, we need to go there sooner or later, or else we're going to die. BTW, is Grassy and Shiroi-chan going to be okay? "I'm pretty sure they will!" Red Tsubaki made that claim with an unusual smile on her face, almost like a declaration of certainty. "Grassy with his Object Trait can camouflage himself, right? At any point, he can camouflage. Also, our Object Traits rely on Tsubaki Mirrors." (She then starts explaining what they are to me. Apparently, these Tsubaki Mirrors are mirrors that can actually let you go through it and out of a another one. However, only the Tsubaki family can go through these. Even with holding hands together, I can't go through it. And, the type of Tsubaki Mirror will let only certain Tsubakis' through depending on their color. There are a bunch of Camellia Flowers on the edges of the mirrors, and depending on what color they are, only a Tsubaki of that color is able to pass. But now....it is not the time to fool around anymore!!! I've decided......THAT WE ARE GOING TO THE DINING ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!)? Category:Blog posts